


A Ruined Surprise

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-30
Updated: 2006-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Actress Krissie - Harry/Draco, or Seamus/Draco...or Harry/Seamus/Draco. ^^;;; I'm not picky. I like them together!</p><p>Her prompt: Jealousy and a ruined dinner. Or FlutePlayer!Draco (I'm so fond of that), and/or a teddy bear somewhere in there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruined Surprise

It was meant to be a lovely surprise.

It was meant to be their first anniversary as a couple.

It was meant to be the best night of their lives together so far.

So how had things gotten so bad so fast?

Seamus Finnegan, that's how.  

Draco hated the sandy-haired Irish git.  Every time he planned a surprise for Harry, somehow the other Gryffindor managed to distract Harry, and Draco ended up alone at home.

Maybe he'd try all the curses his father'd taught him on the bloody git.  Maybe he'd find a way to get him fired from that ridiculous job he had at the Prophet.  Columnist, indeed.  He was a glorified advertiser for whatever team paid him the most money.  Maybe...

The front door slammed, and Draco jerked out of his gloom.  

"Draco?"

He sighed, scraping at the burnt remains of their dinner.  "In the kitchen, Harry.

Harry came in, eyes wide and horrified as he took in the scene.  "You...you made me dinner?"

Draco nodded glumly.  He'd only had to get minor help from Dobby, even.  It would have been perfect, aside from the fact that the sauce was a bit greener than it should have been because he'd added too much parsley.  But then he'd left it in the oven to keep warm until Harry got home, and now, two hours later, most of it was close to resembling charcoal.

"Why didn't you tell me you were cooking?"

Draco shrugged.  "Why didn't you tell me you'd rather be with Finnegan than me?"  He was rather proud of himself for not calling the other man some of the names that came to mind.

"I didn't...  It's not..."  Harry's denials faded as he took in Draco's dejected face.  He knelt down in front of Draco, and took the hand that was chipping at the blackened roast into his hands.  "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't mean it won't happen again," Draco said mulishly.  This had happened far too many times for him to forgive that easily.

"It does.  I promise that I won't go out with Seamus again unless I've talked with you first and you're okay with it, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise," Harry said with a nod.  "Now leave all this here and let me make it up to you, okay?"

Draco stood with a smile, and followed as Harry pulled him by the hand to the bedroom.  The house-elf could deal with the mess, after all...


End file.
